The present application relates generally to cup holding devices and, more particularly, is directed to a cup holding device which can be hung from a seat back in a stadium or the like.
In most athletic stadiums, two adjacent seats share the same armrest and such armrests are not sufficiently wide to support a cup. The problem, therefore, results as to where to place a drink at an athletic event. If the cup is placed on the floor in front of the stadium seat, there is a tendency for the cup to spill, particularly if the spectator excitedly jumps up or if other spectators walk pass.
Another related problem is that stadium seats not only come in different sizes, but also have different shapes, thicknesses and angles, thereby making it difficult to support any device therefrom.